JustYourAverage / Ratcha Anachak
JustYourAverage, commonly known as JYA, is a vector mapper on Scratch. He tries to do bitmap-mapping, but it's too "difficult" for him. He probably is also a vector little shit. Actually, I AM a vector little shit. FYI, I am a good vector shit! Sorry, confused because I switched point of views!? TOO BAD. I also plan on doing things OTHER than mapping soon. Also, the page is called "JustYourAverage / Ratcha Anachak," because technically I am, in a way, Ratcha Anachakball. My countryball is the one shown on my profile picture. I'm actually still confused on what blues are actually used in my flag, but i'll work that out. You'll see some Ratcha Anachakballs with a dark blue, but the next Anachakball with a cyan, and so on. You'll see many versions of them. i died History JYA joined Scratch around May 10, 2018. His FIRST mapping episode was "World of Vasarita| Episode 0.5: Introductions." It was basically an alternate future of a fictional world. EXCEPT IT WAS IN VECTOR, OMFG, TAKE THIS RETARDED SHIT INTO POLANDBALL GULAG, HE DESERVE DIE JYA is still active in the Scratch Mapping Community and continues to work on episodes. However, his production started to halt when the potato was banned Renian_mapper claimed he had WON against Latvia. In the middle of the Renian-Koko War, JYA's production stopped completely to deal with Scratchbrick and Renian. It didn't help when expired maple syrup Ontario nuked JYA and basically made a fucking World War II in Scratch. Ontario was PERM IP BANNED, but dragged pretty much all the cool folks into the war. But then Ontario's plan failed and pretty much everyone betrayed him and he was banned. Anyway, JYA's production in episodes are still stunted due to both wars. However, they are starting to pick up speed. JYA has 64 followers. such loser JYA is also a Thai patriot. Somewhat? Since he wasn't born IN Thailand, JYA is pretty neutral about being patriotic about his Southeast Motherland. He isn't nationalist of course, but he feels some things here and there for Thailand. He's also not a religious person, so he doesn't have any religious feelings to Thailand. I may also blabber about the Soviet Union, so ignore that ._. About Me I'm somebody who lives somewhere in some country on some planet. My previous account was FNAF4Freddy for two years before I killed it because of no more activity on it. I made the JustYourAverage account because I was starting to get into mapping. What I'm Doing JYA has many unfinished series. Probably the most well-known series of JYA's is the World of Vasarita series. It has been running since the first day of JYA's mapping start. He's also still re-learning how to use BITMAP, but he still prefers Vector for mapling. Other Series and Episodes In Production World of Vasarita| Episode 4: Episode (Episode 4 Not Started Yet) VECTOR Alternate Future of the Delayera Islands Series (Episode 1 Not Finished Yet) VECTOR Arisilaan Series (Not Started Yet) BITMAP Alternate Future of Modern Pangea| Episode 3: Never Again Episode (Episode 3 Not Started Yet) BITMAP (I forgot about this one) Alternate Future Of Isolated Asia {Series} (Episode 1 Not Finished Yet) VECTOR, which makes it hell to actually make because it's so freaking LAGGY. I have never experienced so much lag with a VECTOR project before! Official Links To ALL Mapping Projects, THAT MEANS ALL! World of Vasarita Series https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/222457343/ - World of Vasarita| Episode 0.5: Introductions https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/223226015/ - World of Vasarita| Episode 1: Day Lights https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/226328830/ - World of Vasarita| Episode 2: Sunset Falling https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/229845249/ - World of Vasarita| Episode 3: Midnight Rising _____________ Alternate Future of Modern Pangea Series https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/236484446/ - | (AFoMP) | Episode 1: Tides of Change https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/238830057/ - | (AFoMP) | Episode 2: Falling Down _____________ Random Mapping Projects https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/237422038/ - The Tear In The Earth| New Series and Contest Entry https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/237997833/ - BItmap War Test Category:Mappers Category:Users Category:Vector Mappers Category:Asian Mappers Category:American Mappers